


Dreamers [BTS x Mamamoo Oneshots]

by Kookie_Krumbs



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, a lot of these i wrote in like 5 hours lets be honest, also theres a lot of crack ships im sorry, buckle up for a lotta smut, honestly i just needed a place to post my gross oneshots, lol jungkook will only ever be with yongsun btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Krumbs/pseuds/Kookie_Krumbs
Summary: A series of various BTS x Mamamoo oneshots exploring different couples and different scenarios based on the author's varying moods.





	1. Anniversary (Taehyung x Yongsun)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so usually I'm a big Wheetae fan so this chapter pairing is rare XD But, I know that Wheein is uncomfortable with sexual things concerning her, so I couldn't write any smut with her in it. But I already wrote a smut with Tae in it, so I'm using Yongsun as my guinea pig here. XD There will be Wheetae fluffs in the future, but don't expect to find any Wheein smut here! Thanks for reading.

_This... is **so** fucking awkward._

Awkward... perhaps in a positive way? Maybe even.. in an exciting way? Listen now, don't misunderstand or jump to any crazy conclusions just yet. Kim Taehyung and Kim Yongsun have never been genuinely awkward around each other in their whole three years of knowing each other. Quite the contrary, actually. From shy acquaintances to a fiercely in-love couple, the pair get along extremely well during most—if not all—circumstances...

...except for _this_ one, that is.

The tension in the atmosphere is so fucking thick, you could slice it with a damn knife.

From one side of the room, a small sigh of discomfort resounds from a skinny little idol. Dressed in a loose Nike crop top and tight-fitting black yoga pants, a blonde Kim Yongsun shuffles uncomfortably in her chair, fidgeting with her phone case mainly just to keep her shaky hands occupied.

On the other side of the room, a restrained cough escapes from a specific young handsome talent. Dressed in a designer T-shirt and dark denim jeans, a similarly blond Kim Taehyung nervously scratches the back of his head, his frantic gaze shooting back and forth across the candle-lit room that traps them inside.

And between these two stiff lovers, is a gigantic suite bed near sleek back nightstands, lined with romantic flickering candles. In the middle of the bed, accompanying a pair of couple-style sauna robes, is a humongous, overwhelmingly suggestive, and disgustingly overbearing heart... created solely with fancy, expensive-looking rose petals.

Oh, and did I mention the convenient bowl of jumbo-sized condoms placed strategically near the bed?

That's right. You heard it correctly. Jumbo. Sized. Condoms.

Taehyung and Yongsun had booked this lovely hotel suite together for a simple first year anniversary vacation, only to accidentally reserve a hotel room specifically meant for _newlywed couples_.

For most, the concept of a sex-dominated, passionate anniversary vacation may seem awfully pleasant and almost preferable. But unfortunately, for the shy one-year couple, the furthest acts of intimacy they have explored are rough French-kissing and gentle hickeys. The thought of having sex with the other is incredibly appealing, but both partners are much too bashful to admit it themselves. Hence the current awkward air between them, and the newfound inability to look each other properly in the eye.

"U-Um, Tae." Finally, the thick silence is shattered with Yongsun's trembling voice piercing the air. The candles on the nightstand flicker with their blond heads abruptly turning to face one another.

With the call of her sweet familiar voice, Taehyung's bashful hazel eyes are drawn directly to her direction. "..Yeah?" He stiffly replies, gazing carefully at her skinny figure resting far away from him.

"Don't you wanna wash up?" Yongsun barely manages to say, her cheeks blooming red now that she has caught his proper attention. "Because we were travelling all day and we're kinda sweaty..?"

"Oh, um." Awkwardly, Taehyung rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah. I do." Without a moment's hesitation, he arises from his seat and stiffly strides across the dim room towards the incredibly spacious bathroom. Having not explored it yet, the moment he reaches the bathroom and switches on the lights, Yongsun can hear a gasp of utter amazement. She stifles a little laugh of fondness, until Taehyung peeks his head out from the doorframe, his expression bright and somewhat nervous. "Hey, babe?" 

Caught off-guard by his sudden appearance, Yongsun blinks in succession. "Y-Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you maybe want to.. take a bath together?" His usual square, adorable-ass smile accompanies his suggestive words.

 _Take a bath? Together?_ Yongsun nearly receives a crippling heart attack in her seat, but manages to remain semi-calm. "Wha.. A bath togeth— but we— i-is the bathtub even big enough?"

"Come see for yourself." He giggles, scurries over to grasp her wrist, and tugs her over to the bathroom.

Immediately, Yongsun gasps in admiration the moment she steps into the bathroom. Spacious and luxurious, the fancy electronic toilet is accompanied by a shiny glass shower and a sizable bathtub adorned with more crimson roses, scented candles, and bubble bath soap. 

Both of their minds gain the same idea in the same moment.  
 _Holy shit. No fucking way._

"They have bubbles?!" They exclaim in unison, rushing over to survey the expensive bubble bath soap container propped up on the side. Like two idiots in love usually do, they glance to each other in excitement and silently decide to bathe immediately.

So, without further ado, the pair strip off their clothes, pour the entire bottle of bubble bath soap into the tub, and hop in amidst the mess of bubbles and rose petals floating about the water. Seated comfortably across from each other, the partners both grin cheekily, excited to be spending the romantic vacation with one another. After all, they have seen each other naked before; this is no big deal.

"Hey, Tae." Yongsun playfully whispers, scooping up some bubbles with her hands.

"What?" Taehyung whispers in return, smirking playfully.

"I hope you like bubbles!" She mischievously reaches forward to dump a load of bubbles on his head. At the humorous sight, she laughs, which sounds more akin to a dolphin squeaking unattractively.

Face now engulfed in bubbles and soap, Taehyung suppresses the urge to laugh, his shoulders quaking uncontrollably. Reaching forward blindly, he seeks revenge by reaching his large hands underneath her armpits and mercilessly tickling her. 

As expected, Yongsun breaks out in insuppressible laughter, her hands flying out in an attempt to stop him. In their wrestle for tickling dominance, bubbles and water fly all over the bathtub, some actually spilling over onto the once-clean marble floors. Still, they refuse to care as Yongsun attempts to push her persistent boyfriend away from her helpless body. "Stop it, you butthole!" Yongsun cackles, while attempting to grasp his wrists.

"Aww, butthole? I'm so hurt." Taehyung fake-sobs, trapping her in a much-too-tight hug. "I'm your boyfriend but apparently you think I'm a butthole."

"Ahh, stop it!" Yongsun attempts to wiggle free, now using her cute, high-pitched voice as an escape attempt. "Yongdonnie wants to be free!"

Eternally weak to Yongsun's aegyo, Taehyung instantly releases her of her restraints and lightly pinches her cheeks. "Ohh~ Can Yongdonnie cuddle with TaeTae without struggling, then?" He plays along, smiling mischievously.

"Of course." Yongsun pouts, lightly punching his chest.

Satisfied with her adorable answer, Taehyung leans against the edge of the bathtub and wiggles slightly to make space beside him. Opening his arms, he beckons her to him with grabby hands and the most endearing smile she has ever seen.

Her heart thoroughly warmed, Yongsun scoots over to sit beside him and cuddle into his side. Leaning her head into his neck, she heaves a happy sigh and allows her eyes to flutter shut. "I can't believe I'm the noona and you're over here teasing me." She giggles lightly, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

"I can't help it, you're so cute." Taehyung whines, securing one arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "And you have bubbles on your face, silly." Chuckling, he reaches up to swipe away bubbles that had clung to her smooth cheek.

Smiling softly, she reaches for his hand and presses their palms together for an approximate size comparison. "Your hands are so big compared to mine." She mutters, admittedly a bit sluggish after their intense battle.

"I know. I love your little hands, though." Taehyung intertwines their fingers, grinning at the symbol of their intertwined lives and love.

"And I love your big hands." Yongsun reciprocates, pressing plenty of tiny kisses on the nape of his neck.

Humming in acknowledgement, Taehyung turns his head, allowing their hazel eyes to lock together. For a long extended moment, they simply gaze at one another, admiring the perfection that sits in front of them. Yongsun finds herself overwhelmingly thankful as she observes his affectionate, puppy-like eyes, his handsomely arched nose, and his full, kissable lips. In a moment of hypnosis, she reaches up to trace his lips with her index finger and he absolutely allows it. He even encourages her by opening his mouth ever so slightly and nibbling on her finger, his blazing sights locked onto her angelic face. He watches her honey eyes, her cute little bunny-like nose, and her beautifully wide lips as she becomes utterly breathless by him. He too, feels himself falling further down the rabbit hole as her finger traces the outer edge of his lips and smooths down to his jaw, tracing its sharp arch down to his chin. Yongsun's eyebrow twitches in slight arousal, and she exhales before her hazel eyes flicker up to meet his once more.

"God... you look divine, baby." Taehyung breathlessly croaks, his eyes drinking in every detail of her sleek collarbones and pretty pink lips. In a fit of desperation to touch her, his fingers travel up her arms and gently caress her smooth, delicate shoulders.

Yongsun shudders under his touch, closing her eyes as his fingers travel up to her pale neck. He cups her cheek with one hand, eyelids lowering as he stares at her perfect lips. In a shockwave of desire, he leans in and tenderly kisses her, tons and tons of his utter affection and love for her travelling through their lips alone. Soft pecks and gentle grazes of their lips transform gradually into desperate, frenzied kissing and tongues passionately intertwining. Yongsun, utterly caught up in the moment, bites his bottom lip roughly, tugging and sucking on it until he is forced to break away. Heavily breathing, he gazes at her intensely through half-lidded eyes and she returns the favor by gliding through the water and straddling his lap. Before Taehyung is allowed a moment's rest, she swoops down to claim his lips and fervidly entangle her fingers in his dripping wet hair. Leaning his head backwards to meet her lips fully, he groans and grasps her hips, fondling her curves and implanting a firm spank to her bottom. Caught off-guard, Yongsun's breath hitches and she moans against his lips, both eyebrows furrowed in a surge of intense arousal from the pain. "Oh, _god_ , Taehyung..!" She moans once more, breaking away from the kiss to loll her head backwards as he squeezes her ass. 

Without delay, Taehyung buries his face in her neck, implanting kisses and breathing heavily against her pearly, perfect skin. "Yongsun..." He groans, his dick now painfully erect from the intensity. "Y-Yongsun, baby, I'm—"

Just barely catching her breath, Yongsun lowers her gaze to observe his half-aroused, half-pained expression. "Oh.. sorry, Tae. I'll let you breathe." Awaiting a moment of relaxation, she lowers himself to sit on his lap, only to immediately prop herself up on her knees once more. With wide eyes, she searches his eyes for quick answers to her sudden dilemma. "I.. felt something rubbing on my thigh, is that—"

"S-Sorry." Taehyung clears his throat, blushing madly. "I got really worked up."

A blush spreads upon Yongsun's features like wildfire. Biting her lip, she dips her hand underwater, searching for the object that had rubbed against her thigh. The moment her fingers graze the surface and she grasps onto flesh, Taehyung jerks slightly and grunts her name aloud. The both of them blush deeply, but simply lock eyes as Yongsun gently cups his dick with her hand and rhythmically pumps back and forth. With a fascinated expression, she watches as Taehyung noticeably stiffens and rolls his head back over the edge of the tub, his hips just barely thrusting forward to meet her eager hand.

"Yongsun, I can't," He interrupts himself with a grunt of sheer pleasure, "I-I can't cum in the water, baby."

"Why not?" Yongsun breathlessly insists, her hand only picking up speed. "I don't see the problem."

"B-Because...!" Just as the pleasure spikes up to sinful levels, Taehyung reaches down and grasps her wrist to halt her motions. "Because..." He breathes, slowly coming down from a height of extreme desire. "It's dirty, and women get pregnant from that all the time."

"Oh..." Yongsun wilts in disappointment, removing her hand from his erection. "Sorry." She mutters in embarrassment, now unsure where to place her hands.

Now having properly caught his breath, Taehyung sighs and presses a kiss to her cheek. "That doesn't mean I didn't like it."

Nervously, she smiles at him and grasps his shoulders. "...Do you want to continue after our bath?"

Nodding, he swipes her blonde hair behind her ear and grins affectionately. "Absolutely."

With the proper words of consent spoken, the couple rushes the remainder of the bathing process and exits the bathroom wrapped in towels. Taehyung is the first to slip on his respective light-blue robe provided by the hotel staff. Patiently, he slips under the blankets of the bed and pleasantly observes as Yongsun, still wrapped in a towel, sits on the edge of the bed and dries her long mane of hair. Almost drooling, he observes her perfectly skinny waist, the subtle curve of her thinly covered breasts, and her round, perky little ass. Licking his lips, he continuously ogles her, until eventually she takes notice of his excited countenance. "...You look excited." She good-heartedly jabs, with a wide smile.

"How can I not be? My girlfriend is a living goddess." He hums fondly, watching as the blush floods back onto her pale skin.

"T-Taehyung-ah," Yongsun begins, her arms falling to her sides. "I have something to confess."

"What is it?"

"I...I feel really hot and bothered right now." She bites her lip, resisting the urge to scream and hide from sheer embarrassment. "S-Something might be wrong with me. All I want to do right now is kiss you."

"Nothing is stopping you, baby." Taehyung huskily mutters, licking his lips once more. "You aren't the only one."

Gulping, Yongsun wriggles onto the mattress and eventually crawls above Taehyung, her heart beating a million miles a minute. Taehyung comfortingly smiles up at her, tugging on one end of her towel to reveal the utterly irresistible body underneath. Yongsun blushes profusely, but makes no effort to resist. Instead, she kicks the towel off the bed and immediately leans down to kiss Taehyung once more. Taehyung secures his arms around her waist, reveling in the feel of her bare skin against his arms. Her blonde mane of hair spills over onto his face but he cares not, as they explore each others' mouths in a fit of raw passion. With their hot breaths intertwining, suddenly it becomes a battle of who can undress Taehyung the fastest. Yongsun tears away the barriers of blankets between them and Taehyung works diligently to remove his robe, which he quickly regrets ever wearing. Promptly, once his clothes are animalistically torn off, the couple engages in a tight embrace, kissing passionately and grasping at each others' bodies. The intoxicating feel of their bodies against one another becomes helplessly addicting, and soon their embrace evolves into a desperate wrestle for more of the other's touch, at any cost.

The victory is Taehyung's, as he manages to roll atop of Yongsun and pin her down by the shoulders. Without any protest, she secures her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, utterly determined to fuse their bodies together. Taehyung kisses her fervently, his greedy hands tracing the outline of her body and imprinting his fingerprints everywhere on her skin. 

Gradually, the need for air becomes dire, and the two are forced to separate. Taehyung buries his face into her heaving chest, breathing in the familiar scent of her favorite floral body wash on her skin. "Oh, Yongsun..." He breathes, moving upwards to kiss her forehead. In his deep, husky baritone voice, he grunts in her ear, "I love you so much, baby.." 

"I love you too, Taehyung." Yongsun whispers, caressing his face. "I love you so much. You mean so much to me. You're my everything. I... I already have you, but..." She furrows her eyebrows, "..I still want you so _badly_.."

"I know." Taehyung breathes, providing her with his usual square smile. "I want you too." He fixes her hair tenderly. "You look like heaven, baby. You _are_ my heaven."

Bashfully, Yongsun is unable to suppress a wide smile. Filled with utter happiness, she presses a kiss to his cheek and playfully prods his cheek. "Go grab a condom."

Obediently, Taehyung nods and crawls over to the bowl of condoms that the hotel had provided. After grabbing one and returning, he prepares to open it with his teeth, before being painfully interrupted.

"Wait!" Yongsun interjects, grasping his wrists. "Tae, they're... um.. I mean—"

"What? Just say it."

"I mean, they're jumbo sized! Are they— do they— will they—"

"Yeah, they'll fit." Taehyung chuckles, fully tearing the package open. "Why, didn't expect it so big?" He teases, while securing the protection onto his member. 

With a beet red face, Yongsun warily observes his actions. "Well, um.. not really, no. B-But damn.." She gulps, wriggling uncomfortably as she feels herself becoming wet.

Humming in amusement, Taehyung lowers himself onto her like a hyena on its prey. "I see you getting bothered, beautiful." Gleefully, Taehyung decides to toy with her by walking his fingers up her legs and towards her thighs. The female idol stiffens visibly, but weakens the moment his fingers reach her trembling inner thighs. Breathing shakily, she spreads her legs apart and allows his fingers to slip between her thighs and stroke her damp sensitivity. Struck by an electric jolt of pleasure, Yongsun's breathing becomes labored and she squeezes her eyes shut, focusing directly on the pleasure applied between her legs. Taehyung grins, pleased by her expression while he strokes and teases her clit, and watches her every little reaction to his whims. When he practically has her mewling in pleasure, Taehyung decides to reward her by slipping his long fingers into her walls. Instantly, Yongsun grasps his arm as a means of coping with her intense bliss, and moans his name into the atmosphere. Relentlessly, he pumps and curls his fingers inside of her, burning her beautiful moans and desperate body language into his memory. Yongsun arches her back, thrusting helplessly against his fingers and mewling incessantly at the repetition of his fingers pounding directly into her. Taehyung lowers his head, suckling on her nipples and rolling them between his teeth, his hands equally busy all the while. Overwhelmed by the intense pleasure flooding into her body, Yongsun climaxes with a shriek, and deflates onto the bed immediately afterwards.

Satisfied, Taehyung smiles and removes his fingers from her sensitivity. Carefully, he maneuvers himself between her legs and lowers himself to press a swift kiss to her lips. "Are you doing okay, my love?"

"Yeah.. I am... but.." Yongsun breathes, eyes foggy with lust. "Now I just want you inside of me, baby. Please."

"Y-Yeah.. I know." Taehyung finds himself breathless, gazing down at the lustful goddess begging for his very touch. With full intent to satisfy her every need, Taehyung bites down on her shoulder and abruptly thrusts into her sensitivity. The moment her tight walls engulf him, he groans, and suddenly everything but Kim Yongsun is deemed forever insignificant. Following his own calls of desire, he thrusts into her ruthlessly, each delicious push forward driving him closer and closer to raw ecstasy. Yongsun tightens her legs around his waist, passionately arching her back upwards to meet his thrusts halfway and desperately rocking her hips in rhythm. Taehyung claims her lips violently, his ferocious libido only skyrocketing as her carnal moans reverberate against his own lips. Yongsun helplessly digs her fingernails into his back, clawing her way into his skin harder and harder for every progressive fucking thrust. Taehyung is forced to break away from the kiss to hiss in both pain and pleasure, the desire to pound into her relentlessly only multiplying the louder she mewls.

Lolling her head back, Yongsun shrieks in pure and utter ecstasy, her fingers now entangled in his messy blond hair. "Oh— Oh god, Taehyung! Harder!" She vehemently demands, now meeting his thrusts halfway with her own forceful thrusts, "I love you, Tae..!" She gasps, curling her toes into the bedsheets. "Oh god, I love you so much!"

Gritting his teeth, Taehyung buries his face into her heaving neck. "I love you too, Yongsun, baby—" He grunts, sharply sucking in air only to exhale it right back against her skin. 

The intensity of their lovemaking only doubles, until Taehyung fears he may have lost all control over his hips. They mindlessly chase the feeling of pure carnal ecstasy together, until eventually they both reach their climax, groaning each others' names into the air. Now collapsing against the bed, Taehyung envelops Yongsun in his arms, recovering his breath against the top of her head.

The two remain in a comfortable silence, simply listening to one another's heartbeats and relaxing in the glowing aftereffects of their passionate lovemaking. Taehyung delicately runs his fingers though her hair, watching the glowing strands flutter back down against her beautiful face. Smiling, Taehyung strokes her cheek with his thumb, completely content with how they spent their night.

"That was amazing." Yongsun mutters, slowly shutting her eyes

"I know." Taehyung hums, resting his hand on her bare hip and pecking her forehead affectionately. "And you're amazing."

Blissfully, as peaceful rest consumes the both of them,  
their anniversary vacation ends with the forging of an even stronger bond.


	2. We Got Married. (Namjoon x Hyejin ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Hyejin are the newest couple for We Got Married. Post-marriage, they attempt to film with a strict code of professionalism. (Note: It is recommended that you have watched We Got Married before to truly grasp the concept.)

"Oppa, pay attention, will you?!" A familiar, agitated voice of a certain twenty-three year old idol shouts in his direction.

"Huh, what?" Just barely zoning back into the situation at hand, a dazed Kim Namjoon focuses on Ahn Hyejin's—more commonly known as Hwasa's—heavily makeup-clad face. Blinking, Namjoon vaguely glances upwards to survey the multitudes of cameras pointed directly onto their squatting forms. Awkwardly, he reaches upwards to scratch the back of his head, only to have his arm frantically slapped away by a panicked Hyejin.

"Oppa!" Hyejin wines, both eyebrows furrowing in disapproval. "First you pour in ALL of the sugar, and now you smear red pepper powder all over your hair?!"

"Huh?" Glancing down, Namjoon drinks in the sight of the disposable gloves wrapped around his fingers. Suddenly, the reality hits him all at once. Oh shit, how could he doze off like that? The pair had come here to graciously film for We Got Married, and yet here he is, spacing off like an idiot in the middle of the shoot. In a hurried attempt to recover from his stupidity, Namjoon resumes his attention onto the large container of kimchi below him. It's quite silly, actually: for a post-marriage activity, the director had requested for them to make kimchi together. So the pair had slipped on their flowy grandma-like pants and tugged on their ugliest, oldest shirts. Glancing up, Namjoon giggles at the sight of Hyejin with fierce makeup but horribly shoddy clothes. It's quite cute, actually. "Sorry. I couldn't help but stare at your clothes."

Suddenly, the directors break out laughing. It is certainly true: the sight of sexy-faced but granny-clothed Hyejin is a hilarious one. Holding in her laughter, Hyejin playfully smacks his arm. "Stop it! What do we do about the sugar? You poured all of it in!!" Like an angry restaurant owner, she viciously points towards the bowl of botched kimchi underneath them. More laughter resounds throughout the household.

"Realistically, we could probably wash it off. But then we need to start all over again." Namjoon apologetically glances over, hefting up the gigantic bowl.

"Agh, let me do it. You'll just space out again." Like the independent woman she is, Hyejin snatches the bowl from his grip and strides over to the kitchen in their temporary little home. 

Now awkwardly standing with his arms tucked in his pockets, Namjoon watches her figure from behind. Outside of work, the two have known each other for a few years now. Under the show producers' direction, they were forced to lie that they had just met. But the reality of their friendship is strangely similar to this: Hyejin is usually off doing her own thing, while Namjoon stands and stares in amazement. Currently, he takes notice of her long black extensions spilling over her shoulders, creating great difficulty for her as she washes off the kimchi. Like the true gentleman he is, Namjoon retrieves a hair tie from the drawer and creeps up behind her, gently reaching forward to gather her hair in his hands.

Immediately, Hyejin's actions cease and her shoulders stiffen. Silence befalls the room as Namjoon caringly loops the hair tie around his virtual wife's hair. "Your hair is getting in the way, Hyejinie." He lightly reminds her, his breath brushing against her ear. 

Hyejin flushes red, her hands slowly resuming her task at hand. Strangely, although this atmosphere was meant for work, her heart beats insanely fast at the sound of his deep voice. "Yeah.." She nervously mutters in response, eyes glued onto the task at hand. However, just as she manages to gather her wits, Namjoon wraps his arms firmly around her waist. "..Huh?" Hyejin nervously questions, turning slightly to meet him in the eye.

In a passing, heart-racing instant, their searching eyes lock together. The pair silently analyzes the other's riotous eyes, unable to make out the true feelings hidden in their expressions. Although they are utterly convinced that their actions are meant purely for work, the intensely close proximity and the mingling breaths send them reeling for more. Perhaps.. just maybe... had the cameras not been present, Namjoon would have propped her up on the counter and kissed her fiercely. But, knowing that reputations and careers are on the line, Namjoon's only true choice is to gently press their foreheads together.

Just then, a female staff member's silent, yet cheering voice cuts through the deathly silent atmosphere. "J-Just kiss..!" 

And _everybody_ in the room bursts out laughing, Namjoon and Hyejin included. The two immediately separate from each other, covering their faces in utter embarrassment. "Agh, Unnie!" Hyejin whines at the female staff member, nervously shuffling her feet and lightly punching the counter.

Namjoon, meanwhile, has departed to the opposite side of the room, his face now buried firmly into the couch. "Ohmygod, I can never do that again." He groans, the microphone just barely able to catch his despair. "How could you tell me to kiss her suddenly?!"

Hyejin laughs uncontrollably, fanning her face to cool herself off. Mixed in with her laughter and smiles is a hint of worry about how she'll be able to approach Namjoon after the program ends. After all, the two have always been close-knit friends, nothing more. But how will she casually chat with him now, with the memory of his body heat against her backside?

"Enough, enough." The director chuckles, waving Namjoon inside of the interviewing room. "Time for the face-to-camera interviews. We only have a few hours left of shooting today, so hurry it up."

Exhaling nervously, Namjoon arises from the couch and strolls inside of the interviewing room, avoiding eye-contact. The interview's purpose is mainly for the viewers to gain a sense of deeper understanding for the "growing relationship" forming between the virtual married couple. It is meant to serve as a genuine heart-to-heart chat between celebrity and audience, but generally the stars lie about their true feelings for the show's sake. Namjoon prepares himself for a load of lying as the interviewer seats herself in front of him, but takes a moment to calm his heart and resume his professionalism beforehand. 

Reading the questions off a scribbled note from the director, the interviewer inquires, "Why did you decide to tie up her hair?"

"Um." Namjoon begins, already spinning lies in the back of his mind. However, the longer he stares at the camera and awaits for his lies to become coherent, the more he realizes that it would be easier to be honest with himself. The scene back there had provided him with loads and loads of concerns, one of them being the intense electricity sizzling between them. But of course, he cannot tell the camera that. "I don't know. Her hair was in the way, I guess." Namjoon laughs nervously, sharply intaking air to mask his anxieties. "Before this whole program started, I probably would have just let it be. But recently, Hyejin has taken really good care of me." He nods, recalling all of the times during pre-recording that Hyejin would fix his hair or reassure him that his comedy skills are improving. "And I thought that maybe," Namjoon pauses, recalling the bundle of confusion he felt as she gazed at him, "Maybe I could take care of her for once." Shaking his head, he sighs. "Hyejin is always off on her own, working hard. I like to think that I work hard too, but that's only when I'm doing music. Hyejin does the same too, but.. she works hard both at home _and_ at work. I think a part of me felt grateful.. and a little guilty. It kind of hit me in the face that... well, the amazing, beautiful woman standing in front of the sink is my wife. _My_ wife alone— nobody else's." Bashfully, he chuckles. "Maybe she's just my wife for only a few months. But all that matters is _right now_ , and I wanted to help her, even if it was in the smallest way possible."

"Did you want to kiss her?" The interviewer follows up, obviously amused.

Grinning ear-to-ear, Namjoon is barely able to hold in his boyish excitement. "You know the answer to that." He chuckles, standing up. "Am I good to go now?"

"Yeah." The interviewer nods, then beckons a nervous Hyejin into the interviewing room. Adjusting her granny-like pants, she sits down on the tall stool and awaits the dreaded question, "How did RM's sudden backhug make you feel?"

Instantly, Hyejin breaks out into a fit of tense laughter, "I think you could tell by my face, right? Yeah... I was really nervous. He surprised me. Ever since we had gotten married, hm... he's been really nice and gentleman-like." Hyejin smiles, memories of his kind words inbetween takes. "But he hasn't really taken any other steps, you know? I didn't expect things to change so much today. Things between us were always kinda the same," She speaks, slightly referring to their usual, dynamic friendship outside of work, "But he showed me a new side of him today. The manly side of him, I guess." Now extremely giddy, she cannot help but to giggle and shuffle in her seat. "I'm looking forward to seeing even more sides of him from now on."

With a nod, the interview dismisses Hyejin, allowing her to exit from the rather narrow room. Outside is a patiently seated Namjoon, sending her a wide, semi-flushed smile. "You did good during shooting today." He compliments her, "Let's do even better."

"Thanks, you too. Let's develop even more." Hyejin giggles, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "I'm looking forward to making this work."

"Definitely." Namjoon chuckles, nonchalantly grasping her soft hands. As the atmosphere slowly shifts between them, their fingers gradually intertwine, searching for more of that intoxicating feeling. "Let's do this right."

To anybody else, their words would have related strictly to the filming of their show. But between the newly matched pair, the secret words of affection hold their own meaning, hidden away in their own little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this one is shorter and a little bit cheesier than my usual works, but I've always thought Namjoon and Hyejin would be somewhat of a cheesy couple. XD I hope you enjoyed, and that nothing was too confusing. The next oneshot will be another We Got Married, but focusing on a different couple. Look forward to it! :D


	3. We Got Married?! (Taehyung x Wheein ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Wheein are selected for the next We Got Married couple. Today is their first meeting on the show, but Wheein becomes nervous to meet Taehyung, her crush of two years.

It had been absolutely fucking impossible for Jung Wheein to sleep last night.

Generally, Wheein isn't the type to be extremely anxious over little things. Quite the damn opposite, actually. But when it comes to meeting new people—a handsome crush of two years, to be exact—she explodes into a mess of goosebumps and sweaty palms.

Media outlets tortured her endlessly with repetitions of the news, "Kim Taehyung, more commonly known as V from BTS, and Jung Wheein from Mamamoo are expected to be the upcoming couple for television program We Got Married." The calm news reporters would shoot arrows of pure anxiety into her veins once more, sending Wheein shrieking into the couch cushions and provoking teasing reactions from all three of her fellow Mamamoo members.

"Wheein is finally marrying the man of her dreams!" Moonbyul would annoyingly tease, prodding her in the side.

"You _have_ to kiss him on the show, okay? You get a free pass because it's all in the name of filming." Yongsun would urge, smiling widely until her puffy cheeks nearly burst.

"Hey, you've liked him for two years, right? Now is your chance." Hyejin would advise, squeezing her in an almost suffocating hug.

Wheein truly did take Hyejin's advice to heart.

She had been fascinated with Taehyung for so damn long. As a fellow idol, she had presented herself to him simply as a coworker during their introductory MC gig together. At first, she had regarded him with distance and neutrality. As their day of MCing progressed, their beagle-like energies had overlapped much too well. Wheein had never found someone who understood her humor so impeccably. The backstage area had transformed into a party center of sorts, where Taehyung would tease Wheein with his square smiles and reference stupid memes with the loudest of cackles. Laughter would roar throughout the room, only interrupted when Moonbyul and Hoseok would silence them with giggles of their own. Soon enough, Taehyung was like a shining prince in Wheein's eyes: absolutely handsome, talented, humorous, energetic, humble—he possesses every fucking positive trait. It was so unfair. How could someone be so perfect?

Knowing how shy Wheein is, she had never gathered the courage to speak to him again outside of work-related purposes.

And now, here she is... approaching the filming set step-by-step, where she would ultimately  _marry_  her one-sided crush of two years.

With this knowledge, Wheein breaks out in a cold, rather excessive sweat. Still determined to keep a professional appearance, she steels herself with a polite expression and greets the director of We Got Married. The kind-hearted filming crew welcomes her with smiles, quickly providing information on the expectations for the upcoming filming. Hurriedly, she is told to wear a huge pig mascot head and is ushered into a cafe to begin filming. Admittedly confused, she inquires the director of what to do, only to be told to sit silently and say nothing. Eventually, cameras begin rolling, and Wheein is left with the heavy burden of providing quality entertainment for the show.

Absentmindedly, she swings her legs back and forth, hoping for a hint as of what to do. Just as she boredly leans her head back, a sound of a creaking door forces her to sit up straight and stiffly plant her feet onto the floor—although they don't quite reach. Awkwardly, she fidgets as footsteps come nearer, and a light hum of confusion emanates from this other person.

"Who's this?" A familiar baritone voice inquires, which belongs to none other than Kim Taehyung, the man who Wheein has yearned for.

Instantly, Wheein's heartrate shoots up a million beats per minute. She can swear her fingers are trembling, but she cannot quite tell from how cold her body has become. The world becomes a slight blur as she sits in anxiety, unsure what to do next. Does she remove her mascot head? Does she stand and greet him? Hug him, maybe? Ugh, she doesn't know! Her poor, quivering body is unable to stomach just how truly nervous she is.

"Oh, I see. This is my soon-to-be wife, right? You guys want me to find out who she is." Taehyung chuckles, grasping a nearby seat and scooting much too close for comfort. "Okay, then." His playful voice hums about two feet away from her. "Do I get a hint?"

Heart nearly about to beat out of her chest, Wheein holds her breath at how _damn_ close he is. Quite unsure of the answer herself, she shrugs her petite shoulders.

"Okay, let's go off visuals then." A moment passes, while Taehyung presumably observes her body. "So first off, she's short!"

Oh gods, Wheein would punch the life out of him if she could.

"Cause, y'know. Her feet don't touch the ground." Taehyung giggles, suddenly patting her knees. The sudden contact causes Wheein to flinch and recoil in surprise, shrieking briefly. Her rather cute yelp, sounding dangerously close to a high-pitched dog bark, causes an eruption of laughter and confusion throughout the camera crew. 

"Wh-What? What the heck was that? Your voice is so cute!" Taehyung struggles to hold in his laughter, but is instantly shut up by a firm, fairly painful punch to the shoulder. Abruptly, a lightbulb blares in his head, and Taehyung excitedly grasps her hands with an exaggerated gasp. "I know who you are! You're Wheein, right?!"

For a moment, the staff's laughter dies down in bewilderment. Wheein, too, initially remains silent at the illogical conclusion he just drew. "W-Wait," She tears off the mascot head in confusion, almost outraged at how quickly he discovered her identity. "How did you know?!" She questions loudly, her jaw nearly falling off from how wide it gapes.

A smug Kim Taehyung, now identifiable by his blond hair, soft features, and familiar minimalistic fashion, throws up a victory peace sign. "You punched me once when we did an MCing gig together, remember? It was in the shoulder, and it was part of the script."

"H-Huh? You remember that?" Face suddenly flushing red, Wheein places the ridiculous mascot head aside. "But that was two years ago."

"You made a really big impression on me, I've always been a big fan of your voice. Anyways, I'm glad to be working with you again, Wheein." Politely, he grasps her hand for a firm handshake and a bashful smile.

 _H-He likes her voice?_ Disoriented, starstruck, and unsure how to exactly approach his friendliness, Wheein returns his handshake limply. "Y-Yeah, me too." She returns the sentiment out of politeness, but stares at his handsome face meanwhile. When he returns her gaze, her eyes immediately fall to the ground. "Thank you."

"So.. I guess we're a soon-to-be couple, right?"

"Yeah... Looks like it."

"Well, if I'm gonna be your husband," Taehyung smiles nervously, nearly sending Wheein into heart failure. "Can I at least buy you some ice cream, and we can get to know each other better?"

The earnesty and excitement in Taehyung's voice is almost too much for Wheein to handle. She cannot believe this is happening. An ice cream date with Taehyung is something she was only able to dream about for two whole damn years. And... and he called himself her _husband_ , for god's sake! Although this may all be solely for the show, Wheein blushes heavily and nods her head. "Yeah."

Cheerily, the two rise from their chairs and exit the cafe for the nearest ice cream shop. While strolling alongside one another, the cameras follow them closely, silently urging them to speak to one another. Unfortunately, the naturally reserved pair fall into silence, the atmosphere surrounding them becoming awkward. Fearing that she may seem too distant, Wheein channels all of the courage left in her and is finally able to ask a question. "Um, Taehyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, um.. is there like, a nickname you want me to call you?" Still, her eyes wander nervously from floor to the dashing man strolling beside her.

"Oh, yeah." Taehyung nods pleasantly, taking a moment to compile the information in his head. "..I think Tae should be fine, right?"

"Tae, huh?" Wheein grins, finding it to be rather cute. Cute isn't exactly her forte, but she is surprisingly willing to make a compromise for him. "Okay. You can call me Whee, then!"

"Pfffft, I'd rather call you Wheeinie. Like a weenie. Get it?" Taehyung cackles, prompting yet another hard punch to his arm. "Owww!" He whines, reaching up to grasp his aching flesh.

Starting to cackle herself, Wheein apologizes and assists him in massaging his arm. "Sorry, it was so bad that I had to do it. Seriously, Wheeinie? You couldn't come up with anything better?"

Now bickering naturally like they had two years prior, the pair arrive at the ice cream shop without fail. Wheein forces herself to quit the laughter by clamping a hand over her mouth. Safe to say, it fails to cover much of her squeaky cackling. Her energetic nature rubs off on Taehyung, who snorts in an attempt to drown his upcoming laughter. "What flavor do you like?" He shakily questions, inbetween little giggles.

"If I said mint chocolate, would you kill me?"

"Yes." Taehyung admits, not very fond of that toothpaste-like flavor.

"Okay then, I want mint chocolate." Wheein snickers, obviously attempting to mess with him. Honestly she isn't a big fan of the flavor herself, but finds it tolerable.

"Wow, twenty minutes into this romance and you're already torturing me." Taehyung accepts defeat humorously and turns to order one mint chocolate ice cream and one vanilla. When the total of 6,000 won is announced to him, he smiles at the filming crew, fully expecting a sum of money to pay off their treats.

Unfortunately for him, the staff shrug their shoulders and mischievously grin. "You have to pay for it yourself," The director urges, crossing his arms firmly.

Laughter crowds the area as Taehyung frantically searches in his pockets. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?! I only have 3,000 won!" He grunts, smacking a hand to his forehead. "...Okay fine, we'll only have one, please." He communicates to the cashier and extends his remaining sum of money.

"Certainly, sir. Which flavor would you like?"

"Um, I guess the vanil—"

"The mint chocolate!" Wheein interrupts him, grinning wide to diffuse the glare he sends her. "What? I want the mint chocolate. Please?" She blinks her eyelashes, extremely giddy to be joking around with him like old days.

"...Fine, but only because you're my wife soon." Taehyung grunts, begrudgingly reaching forward to receive the ice cream from the cashier. Now exaggerating his leniency for a comical effect, he smiles wide and practically shoves the ice cream into her face. "In fact, does my beautiful wife-to-be want to eat all of it?"

"H-Hey!" Wheein yelps, leaning her head back as far as possible to avoid an icy mess to the face. Now accepting this as a challenge, she grabs ahold of the ice  cream and brings it dangerously close to his face. "Or does my husband-to-be want some first?"

"You know what? Fine!" Taehyung stubbornly opens his mouth, gulping up at least half of the ice cream. 

Wheein gasps in despair, now protecting her ice cream as if it were her child. "How could you?!"

Taehyung flashes her his rectangular grin in a teasing manner. "Serves you right." He jokes, then pauses to thoroughly chew the toothpaste-like ice cream in fear of brain freeze.

Sighing stubbornly, Wheein observes his handsome face as he happily chews. Conveniently, she spots a smudge of ice  cream on the corner of his mouth. "Look, you got it all over your mouth." She whines, reaching up to carefully wipe the sticky goodness with her thumb. For a split second she doesn't realize how close she has approached him, until his wide hazel eyes greet hers at an extremely narrow proximity.

Immediately, Wheein freezes in place. All of her joints seem to lock in place, rendering her unable to fully move. Her blood runs cold and hot all at once, as she observes Taehyung's brown orbs travelling all over her face. First, he gazes at her eyes.. then her nose, and eventually down to her beautifully puffy lips. He swallows thickly, distracted entirely away from the gross ice cream trickling down his throat. Instead, he focuses on Jung Wheein, and her exceptional beauty that had gone unnoticed before. He finds everything about her to be incredibly beautiful: from her choppy bangs, to her charming dimples, to her squinty eyes when she giggles, to that _adorable_ fucking laughter of hers. Narrowing his eyes, he reaches up to cup her face with one hand. Wheein flushes red, her puppy-like, angelic eyes softening in a moment of weakness. Ugh.. s _o fucking cute._ Taehyung resists the urge to hug her tightly, instead smiling to resist his instincts. "Thanks." He mutters, referring to her clean-up. "I appreciate it."

Now stuttering from the sheer intensity of it all, Wheein is barely able to churn out a confused, "You're welcome?" Taehyung only grins, and captures her hand in his while they explore the streets further. They manage to complete the remainder of the filming, all while still jittery and reeling from their brief moment of electricity.

At the end of the day, Taehyung and Wheein are beckoned into the studios to film their ending interviews. Plopping down in the familiar chair, Taehyung faces the camera as the interviewer reads the staff's inquiries off a notebook.

"What was your first impression of Wheein?"

"Ah..." Taehyung nervously begins, reaching behind his head to rub his neck. "Actually, I already knew her before today. We met briefly as fellow MCs for a music show, and we got along well. But after that, we never really talked much. I thought she was very lively, just like me."

"Could you see her as a future wife?"

"Isn't that too early to know?" Taehyung laughs frantically, although the answer is lodged deep inside his heart. Following a quick sigh, he admits his inner thoughts. "But yeah, I can. She's really cute. There are so many good things about her. She sings well, she's very pretty, and she laughs so much. We have the same kind of humor, actually. I feel like we'd be a really strong pair. Wheeinie is an extremely bright person, as opposed to me, who's more on the quieter side. I really appreciate how she opened up to me so quickly, even though I was probably really awkward." He grins, in an attempt not to cringe at himself. "I... want to get to know her better." He nods, suddenly determined. "...Oh," He then interrupts himself, smiling wide. "And did I mention her laugh is super cute?"

"Okay Taehyung we get it, she's cute." The interviewer snorts, shooing him out of the room. "You're done. Wheein is next."

Soon enough, as planned, Wheein strides into the interviewing room and professionally sits upright on the chair. Patiently, she smiles at the interviewer and awaits her question.

"Taehyung said he wants to get to know you better. How do you feel about that?"

"He really said that about me?" Wheein's heart immediately picks up pace, excited about her romantic feelings possibly being returned. Although this may only be a show, she desires to indulge in these feelings forever. Still, she finds it hard to hold in her excitement and flails in her seat, attempting to hold in a shriek of happiness. "Aghh, I think so too, towards him. Actually, um, I've kinda had this problem for a long time. I'm not really good at expressing my feelings." Wheein dryly licks her lips, now avoiding the camera's glare. "I.. really want him to know that I appreciate how patient he was today. I'm a really tough case to open but he made it easy to laugh and be myself."

"So why don't you tell him that yourself?"

"It's too early!!" Wheein complains loudly, now whirling around in her chair. "Ahh, I can't! That's too embarrassing!" Whining, she buries her face in her hands, squashing her imagination of Taehyung accepting her true feelings.

Full of laughter and teasing, the interviewer comforts Wheein and eventually releases her from the interviewing room. Stepping outside, she inhales deeply and pats her chest to calm the tsunami of emotions brewing inside. In that moment of silence, her mind flashes back to their moment of electricity while she wiped the ice  cream from his mouth. His countenace had been so... intense, so utterly genuine. Although Wheein has crushed on him for two whole years, the thought of "dating him" for a reality show is almost painful. She hadn't realized it until now, but Taehyung is only entertaining her unrequited feelings because of a damn show. 

Freshly dejected from the painful truth, Wheein visibly wilts. She trudges down the hallway of the building, prepared to contact her manager.

..That is, before a large hand suddenly grasps her wrist. Immediately whirling around, Wheein comes eye-to-eye with none other than, "Taehyung?"

"Wheeinie." Taehyung restlessly blinks, his hazel eyes flashing all around her alarmed face. "Um, uh... take this." Hurriedly, he slips a piece of torn paper into her hands. "Then call me, okay? I'll be waiting.. s-so yeah, okay, bye!" Almost like a schoolgirl fleeing from her crush, Taehyung scurries down the hallway towards his manager, who beckons him to run faster.

Thoroughly puzzled, Wheein watches Taehyung's form disappear from sight before glancing down to the piece of paper between her fingers and its scribbled contents:  
\------------------  
KIM TAEHYUNG  
XX-XXX-XXXX  
Call me, I want to get to know you better ^_^  
\------------------  
Wheein's breath catches in her throat. Pacing back and forth, she allows reality to hit her in the face before she does anything rash. Kim Taehyung... gave her his _number_! He gave her his number, meaning he _actually_ wishes to contact her outside of work! Outside of their false marriages and their virtual romance, he wants to speak with her more! Blissfully, she covers her mouth to suppress a squeak of happiness and digs around in her purse for her phone.

Now chasing a romance that may no longer be one-sided,  
Jung Wheein cheerfully texts Kim Taehyung, creating a newfound promise to meet _outside of work,_ and in a new world of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is super rushed because I wrote this late at night and I wanna get to bed. XD But I missed Wheetae, so I had to get this out! Lemme know what you think of their fluff. :) Honestly I think it could have been better, but it was really limited by the fact that they were being filmed during every second.


	4. We Got Married! (Jungkook x Yongsun ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jungkook and Kim Yongsun are wed on We Got Married, and leave for their romantic honeymoon in a new country.

Oh, what a happy, joyous day.  
Jeon Jungkook and Kim Yongsun have recently been married, under the smooth direction of the show We Got Married.

Reasonably, the directors had suggested a more floral, dream-like wedding for the couple's puppy-like image. The initial concept photo for their wedding portrayed a natural venue outdoors, surrounded by towering willow trees and gentle flowing bodies of water. Upon review, the pair had absolutely rejected the idea. True, according to the show's portrayal of them, the couple are an extremely lovey-dovey pair worthy of a playful wedding outdoors. But a mysterious, mutual, unsatisfied feeling had forced Jungkook and Yongsun to decorate the venue themselves. Of course, the show's budget is limited, and they paid the excess themselves— easy for Jungkook, especially when he's a superstar idol living in a millionaire complex. Taking Jungkook's inputs into heavy consideration, Yongsun had discussed with the staff team to create an elegant concept more fitted to their tastes. In the end, their wedding had been utterly spectacular: the picture of absolute luxury and bliss. The venue had been purely white, with candles and chandeliers so bright that one would be forced to squint their eyes. Small round tables were scattered all around the room, complimented by heaps of white roses and tall wine glasses. For the show, perhaps the extremely expensive, essentially blinding wedding had been much too grand in the public's eyes.

But for Jungkook and Yongsun, it had been just perfect... almost like a faraway dream.

Admittedly, the pair had begun filming We Got Married as close friends who agreed to keep their relationship strictly professional. However, over time, as the back hugs and hand-holding increased significantly, their true feelings had been shoved into the boundaries of romance. Eventually, even outside of work, the pair's relationship has evolved into something past friendship, but not yet a committed relationship.

So for now, their fluttering hearts hold the desire to indulge in each other as much as possible.

Jeon Jungkook, dressed in a standard black tuxedo and Gucci-brand dress shoes, stood at the front of their wedding venue. With his hair slicked back neatly and hands tucked at the waist, he smiled brightly at a bashful Kim Yongsun strolling down the aisle towards him. Adorned in a form-fitting dress, the blushing bride had stridden in his direction, her long dress and flowing veil floating directly behind her... like an angel. Yongsun beamed at him, glowing brighter than ever with cheeks as red as apples. The two exchanged cheerful smiles, tearful vows, silver rings, and genuine feelings of affection. And with that, their dream wedding was complete, all under the guise of innocently filming for a variety show.

And now comes the time for their honeymoon.

For the honeymoon, the couple are not nearly as picky. The show had provided them with an all-expenses-paid vacation to Tokyo, with a packed tour included. So with their luggage packed and their airplane tickets booked, the two fly off towards Tokyo, laying hand-in-hand on the airplane. Seated together in a first-class seat, the two fascinatedly rummage through the fancy amenities provided by the airline services while a camera films their adventure.

"Look, Sunshine," Jungkook whispers to his virtual wife giddily, revealing a pack of amenities. "They give us a bag of pajamas, lotion, and lip balm here."

"What?!" Absolutely appalled, Yongsun leans in closer, digging her fingers into the bag. "Whoa, you're right. Wow, we can really have all this free stuff?" Eyes shining, she retrieves the tinted lip balm and giggles. "Kookie, come here." She whispers, careful not to awaken the other passengers.

Blinking, Jungkook leans closer, eyes warmly focused on her beautiful face. "What?"

"I wanna try out the lip balm." Grinning mischievously, she uncaps the product and gently applies it to his bunny-like lips, while he suppresses the urge to cackle in response.

"How do I look?" Jungkook poses in his seat, puckering his lips out as unattractively as possible.

Giggling, Yongsun covers his face to save his public image as a handsome young idol. "You look handsome, now stop it before your fans see!"

The remainder of the couple's airplane ride is peaceful, silent, and not exactly broadcast material. They completely pass out against each other until the airplane has landed, and the flight attendants are forced to shake them awake. Still sleepy and dazed, the pair retrieve their luggage and wobble off the airplane, towards the very first destination of their designated tour.

First off, the couple arrive at Akihabara, which foreigners more commonly call the Electric Town. Stores are stocked full with electronic appliances at the very top of technology, at quite reasonable prices. Jungkook, being a huge freak for electronics, dashes back and forth around the stores, excitedly purchasing everything and rambling on about the advanced technology. He pauses by the aisle for filmography, carefully picking out a quality camera and claiming that Yongsun would be his next subject of photography. While searching, however; the crowd of people surrounding them becomes progressively larger and larger. With cameras following their every move, it is no mystery that they are celebrities, filming a show of some sort. Yongsun struggles to maneuver her way through the crowds, squeezing through people to chase after an extremely giddy Jungkook. Fortunately, the male idol notices her struggle instantly, and protectively guides her along the rest of Akihabara by the waist. Although Yongsun may blush profusely, she accepts her virtual husband's protection and leans against his shoulder as they stroll down the busy streets of Akihabara together.

Secondly, the two head off towards the simple, tranquil Nezu Shrine. Best known for its beautiful tunnel of numerous vermilion gates, the shrine is an impeccable spot for tourists looking to snap aesthetic shots. Jungkook and Yongsun stroll around the shrine in awe, exploring each and every little piece of nature-filled land they can find. Approximately every two stops, Jungkook urges Yongsun to pose beautifully against the fluttering trees, enabling him to make use of his brand new camera from Akihabara. He films every moment of her blinding smile and her bashful adjustments to her light blonde hair, his chest flooding with warmth amidst watching the breathtaking sight. "You look beautiful, Noona." With his eyes shining, Jungkook would sincerely compliment her, only for Yongsun to blush in response, while subconsciously shining back.

Once their romantic trip in Nezu Shrine is completed, the couple's next stop is the Chidorigafuchi canal. Much to their luck, the glistening waters flowing throughout the canal were complimented by Tokyo's spring specialty—cherry blossom petals, drifting along and dancing all around the scenery. Now being nighttime, the various boats for rent are completely unoccupied. Jungkook and Yongsun rent one for themselves, and while sporting one paddle each, they gently drift down the tree-enveloped canal. Jungkook urges Yongsun to sit beside him in the rather small boat, allowing the cameraman to be seated in front of them. But they pay no attention to the cameras, while admiring the beautiful scenery and enjoying each other's company in the hushed, chilly night of their honeymoon.

Soon enough, the day's intense travelling has ended. Jungkook and Yongsun retire to their designated hotel, which they quickly discover is an extremely luxurious suite. Their room, residing on the very top floor, sports a single king-size bed, a ridiculously colossal television screen, a luxurious bathroom with a bidet, a complimentary set of couple-style pajamas, and a glass-fenced balcony, overlooking the magnificent view of Tokyo's bustling nightlife.

Eagerly strolling side-by-side, Jungkook and Yongsun peruse through the hotel's extremely fancy furnishings. Jungkook is the first one to dive onto the bed, followed by Yongsun, who dives directly into his back. Groaning in pain, the male idol seems to give up immediately, hiding a smile into the mattress as Yongsun laughs like a dolphin behind him. "What, am I heavy? I'm only ninety-five pounds!"

"Don't underestimate me, Sunshine!" Jungkook challenges, rolling over and easily hefting her into the air with one arm. He cackles, only holding her higher as she squeals and flails her arms all about.

"Hey, lemme go!" Yongsun whines, fully prepared to bite his hands if necessary.

Thankfully, there is no need for that, as Jungkook lowers her from the air and squishes her in a warm cuddle on the bed. "Sorry." He happily snickers, nuzzling the top of her head. "Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a dolphin?"

"My members say it all the time. And h-hey, I haven't showered. What if I smell weird?" Yongsun shyly ducks her head, self-conscious about how sweaty she had been during their trek around Akihabara.

Chuckling, Jungkook teases her by burying his entire face into her hair. "You're right, how long has it been since you washed your hair?" Of course, he's joking. All he smells is her light floral perfume. However, Yongsun takes her embarrassment to the next level, as she screeches and struggles against him. "I'm kidding, Noona, I'm kidding!" Jungkook whines, struggling to keep her trapped in his embrace.

"Aghh, forget it! I'm showering first!" Yongsun finally escapes from his hold, dashing into the bathroom and leaving no room for protest. Soon enough, Jungkook hears the shower running, and casually reviews his previous filming while he waits for his wife to finish.

Sooner or later, Yongsun steps out of the shower, sporting the female counterpart of the couple pajama set. Her blonde hair is tucked into a bulky towel on her head, allowing a full view of her makeup-less face. Strangely, although she settles beside Jungkook on the bed and bashfully hides her face, he still finds her to be stunningly beautiful. No amount of makeup can cover Kim Yongsun's natural beauty, it seems. "Wh-What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Yongsun nervously returns his gaze behind her hands.

"Stop hiding your face. You look perfect." Jungkook frowns, reaching up to remove her hands from her face.

Face now dyed extremely red, Yongsun's eyes shoot all over the room. "O-Okay, I get it! Now go shower, it's unfair how _you_ still have makeup on!" Huffing angrily, she tosses a pillow into his face, only gaining laughter.

Following Jungkook's shower, he tugs on the male counterpart of their couple set pajamas and peeks out of the bathroom. Much to his amusement, he notices Kim Yongsun on the balcony, seated on the singular cushioned chair. With her long mane of blonde hair now free from its towel, she turns around to face him and smiles wide. "Done with your shower? Come here, Noona will dry your hair." She gestures for him to come closer.

Obediently, Jungkook strolls out to the tranquil balcony and seats himself in front of her. Yongsun retrieves the towel from around his shoulders and gently smooths the dampness from his dark brown hair. Leaning his head back, Jungkook shuts his eyes and entrusts himself to his virtual wife, who begins humming beautifully. He dares not interrupt her angelic voice—instead, he listens closely to her gentle hums, engraving it into his mind forever. "All done!" Yongsun happily chirps, patting both of his shoulders.

Smiling, Jungkook stands and extends his hands towards her. Rather confused, she takes his hands and yelps in surprise as he hefts her upwards, twirls them both around, and plops himself down into the chair. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he chuckles and tugs her down into his lap, despite her brief shrieks of surprise. Leaning back comfortably, he grins and tickles her sides ever so slightly. "Why are you screaming?"

Resisting the urge to giggle, Yongsun smacks away his tickling hands and leans against him. "Because you surprised me! Why else? You need to warn me when you do stuff like that, my heart can't take it." Stubbornly, she sighs and guides his arms around her tummy. "...But this is fine."

"It's comfortable, right?" Jungkook agrees, tightening his embrace around her. He rests his chin upon her shoulder, shutting his eyes and inhaling the scent of her signature shampoo. In such a peaceful night, with the gentle sound of cars zooming past, crickets chirping, and trees rustling, all Jungkook is able to focus on is Yongsun's skinny body pressed against his, with her wonderful scent and dazzling smile.

"The scenery from here is really pretty." Yongsun sleepily murmurs, her eyes spanning across the beautiful, vast landscape of the glimmering city. Shimmering building lights and the sparkling waters of the hotel's pool reflect back onto them, allowing them to imprint this moment and this incredible feeling into their memories.

"Yeah. The scenery is pretty. But you're prettier." Jungkook mutters in response, gazing at her radiant side-profile. Long eyelashes, the cutest chubby cheeks, wide lips, and fair skin—how could Jungkook have gotten any luckier?

"Ew. Since when did you get so cheesy?" Yongsun giggles. Although she may verbally express discontent, internally, her heart flutters from such a sincere compliment.

"...I think I learned it from Byul Noona." Jungkook admits, his mind flashing back to when the directors filmed an episode where he met Mamamoo. All of the members had made such a strong impression upon him. Wheein seemed energetic, Hwasa seemed laidback, and Byul seemed, well... cheesy. Nice, but cheesy.

Laughing in her usual squeaky way, Yongsun rests her head on Jungkook's shoulder and glances up to his mischievous grin. "They're bad influences."

"Not as bad as you." Jungkook teases, his thumbs gently massaging her waist as they speak. "Do you know how much you eat tteokbokki? I eat it every day with you."

"You should be grateful to be able to eat tteokbokki every day with me." Yongsun huffs, then narrows her hazel eyes. "...You know, I miss our house in Korea." She mutters, referring back to their temporary little home together under We Got Married's direction. "Tokyo was fun and all, but it was even more fun when we were cooking together at home."

"I know. We'll go home soon, Sunshine." Jungkook reassures, reaching up to gently stroke her head. Yongsun sighs in response, shutting her eyes and burying her face into the crooks of his neck. Jungkook, too, shuts his eyes, allowing himself to indulge in the moment. Together, they listen to the rise and fall of each other's breathing, bask in the other's warmth, and allow their minds to wander to better things than work.

A few minutes later, Yongsun's hazel eyes flutter open. "I'm getting sleepy. We should go to bed." She mumbles, strangely unwilling to move from her comfortable spot.

"Yeah, let's go sleep." Nodding, Jungkook stands, carefully carrying Yongsun in a firm bridal style. Gradually, he maneuvers away from the balcony and gently places Yongsun atop the bed. For a split second, they glance at each other, fully aware of their surroundings and the cameras that disrupt their romantic possibilities. Still, Jungkook backs away, hoping to gain some more self-control before being tugged closer by the sleeve. Yongsun reaches upwards, removing the neatly-clipped microphone from his pajamas, all while removing her own. Standing, she strolls to the bathroom and chucks the audio recorders inside, before completely shutting the door. She glances up to the video camera installed in the ceiling, and quickly decides it would be too suspicious to remove. Silently, she gestures Jungkook to join her in bed before shutting off the lights, climbing underneath the covers, and completely shielding her body from view.

Jungkook follows suit, crawling underneath the covers with her. He briefly wonders why she has made such an effort to hide from the cameras, before she wiggles towards him and buries her face into his chest. "...Sunshine?" Jungkook curiously inquires, securely wrapping his arms around her.

"I had a lot of fun today, Kookie. Thank you." Yongsun tilts her head upwards, meeting him eye-to-eye. "I couldn't say it with the microphones and cameras around, but.. I think I'm really starting to like you. I know we were too shy to talk about it before, but... d-during the wedding, I really felt like we were getting married. It was so surreal." Gulping, she grasps his shirt, hoping for a warm answer. "And now we're on this honeymoon, and..."

Speechless, Jungkook gazes at her heavy blush, which he can see even amidst the dark. "...I know how you feel." He blushes in return, unsure how to respond to such a stunning woman who actually _likes_ him. "I-I like you too. M..Maybe," He nervously chews on his bottom lip, "Maybe we can make this official outside of filming. You know.. the real us. A boyfriend and his really pretty girlfriend."

"Maybe." Yongsun returns the sentiment. Unable to suppress a huge smile, she ends up grinning from ear-to-ear, eagerly giggling. "Just maybe, you dummy?" She playfully hits his chest, her heart beating rapidly from sheer bliss.

Jungkook snickers, leaning closer to press their foreheads together. "Can I kiss you?" He huskily mutters against her lips, his chocolate eyes blazing amidst the darkness.

"Yeah... please do." Yongsun mumbles, fluttering her eyes shut as Jungkook closes the distance between them for their very first kiss.

Once their promises have been made, Jungkook and Yongsun decide it would be best to still provide the show with broadcast-worthy material. So, revealing their heads from underneath the blanket, they tenderly cuddle together, allowing the audience to witness their not-so-fake affection.

In the morning, once their makeup has been redone and their business-like personas return, the directors call them inside for face-to-camera interviews.

Today is Jungkook's turn first.

"How did your first night together feel?" The interviewer questions, like an interrogator attempting to tear the truth out from him.

But Jeon Jungkook is smarter than that. "It was really nerve-wracking, since we weren't initially that close." He nods, formulating a story that strays from the truth. "Originally, I'm a really messy person when I sleep. I tend to take off my clothes mid-slumber and sometimes I even snore, especially when I'm tired.. So I was really shy and worried about that. But Yongsun noona was just.. so warm and so accepting. I didn't want to move all night." Jungkook timidly grins, then shrugs his shoulders as truths begin escaping from him. "We didn't have our microphones on so the camera probably didn't catch it, but.. I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't go back to sleep. So Yongsun Noona sung me a short lullaby. Her voice is beautiful; it was like listening to a goddess sing. It was the best I've heard in a long time. I'm really grateful that Sunshine was assigned to be my virtual wife." He laughs, rubbing his neck shyly. "Yeah.. I can see myself falling for her. But let's give it more time."

So now, how does Yongsun feel?

"How was your first night togeth-"

"Aghh, I don't know!" Shrieking like a dolphin, she shields her beet red face with her hands. "H-He was really warm, okay? He hugged me really tightly." She fidgets with her skirt, avoiding the camera's glaring gaze. "Usually I'm really self-conscious about my bare face, but whenever I was worried about it, he would sleepily smile and call me pretty. Earlier, to comfort me, he showed me all of the recordings he made at Nezu Shrine. And his films are really pretty; you can tell he puts a lot of feeling into them. So... I feel really blessed, to be able to receive those feelings. It isn't every day that you find someone like him." Yongsun smiles wide, brushing her blonde locks behind her ear. "He's really extraordinary."

"Well, is there anything you want to tell the audience before you're done with your interview?"

Now completely stoic, Yongsun inches towards the camera, gazing at it dead-on in the middle of its lenses. "Well..." She begins, a wide smile overtaking her face as she speaks. "Actually, yeah, I do have something to say."

"Alright, well, what is it?"

"I think I've fallen for him." Yongsun beams, then giggles as a fresh blush overtakes her cheeks.  
"....But you can't tell him that yet, okay? It's a secret, between you and me both."

 _Of course,_ you may be thinking.  
Yet, remaining unbeknownst to every single audience member,  
_Jungkook shares their adorable little "secret."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you murder me, yes: I am aware that Yongsun has already done a WGM with Eric Nam. XD But it's still fun to imagine new possibilities, no? Forgive me if this was really long and it dragged on, Yongkook is my favorite BTSMoo ship so I kinda went crazy with this one, LOL. Generally I always write smut so I was rusty with my fluff, but hopefully you liked it! Let me know if you did, feedback always helps. :) Next chapter is SugaByul's WGM AU!
> 
> (Happy BTS comeback! I'm hype for Idol too, hehe.


End file.
